<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Marriage of a Century by Corina (CorinaLannister)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626811">The Marriage of a Century</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina'>Corina (CorinaLannister)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carrying, F/M, First Time, Magic, Marriage, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny share an awkward first night as a married couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Marriage of a Century</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts">textbookchoices</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been the day that Harry and Ginny united together forever. It was the day of their marriage. The wedding had been held at The Burrow with all of the Weasley family and the remaining members of The Order in attendance. Harry turned back and saw a goddess walking towards him. Her hair had been tamed by sleakeazy and her dress was seemingly alive. It changed colour as she walked from white to a light orange to match her flaming hair and back again. If Harry didn’t know any better he would be saying it was just like magic. It had been charmed that way and it was perfect for his Wife. </p><p>They had entered a permanent wizarding marriage contract. One that could not be broken for marriage was a lifelong commitment in the wizarding community but they had no doubts or regrets. After the bonding was complete there was an amazing after party. There were endless chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties available inside a huge marquee. All the chairs that were there for the ceremony had been shrunk and put away. They were not needed. There were more bottles of butterbeer and fire whiskey than Ginny and Harry could ever imagine. It led to some pretty frantic dancing to The Weird Sisters. </p><p>Finally, when it was time to leave, Harry picked Ginny up in his arms and cradled her. It was plain for all in attendance that they were truly, madly, deeply in love with each other. They had already said their goodbyes so it was no surprise when the crack of apparition was heard and they disappeared. Little did they know that that moment would be on the front page of The Daily Prophet with the caption 'The Wedding of the Century'. It would depict Ginny looking up at Harry, from his arms, before he said something to make her throw her head back in laughter just before they vanished. </p><p>When they reappeared, Harry was still holding Ginny in his arms and he carried her over the threshold of 12 Grimmauld Place. It was a muggle custom to do that and he was only to happy to. </p><p>Before the door had even shut, Ginny was kissing Harry which caused him to almost drop her on the floor. He held fast though as he bounded up stairs to his room. They stopped a few times so that they could kiss each other more on the way. </p><p>Once Harry entered his room he placed Ginny delicately on the bed and everything stopped for a moment. Neither of them had done this before. Ginny gingerly took slid her dress off her shoulders and smiled bashfully at Harry. </p><p>“Your turn.”</p><p>“I suppose it is…” Harry says hesitantly, suddenly becoming all shy. His Gryffindor courage evading him. </p><p>Harry followed Ginny’s lead and divested himself of his white suit jacket and matching slacks. Soon they were both nude as the day they were born. Harry positioned himself over Ginny with great uncertainty until Ginny kissed him and nodded her ascent. It was an awkward affair and one that they would not talk of again. Harry took more than a few seconds to work out where to put his parts and he could tell that he had hurt Ginny. Foreplay was also non-existent the first time round as both parties were too nervous to fully concentrate. The second time was far better, as was the third and fourth.  That was only that night and the following morning, they hadn’t even left their shared bed yet. Who knew how much better it could get in the future?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>